Alkali metals such as sodium or lithium metals may be used in chemical reactions. During many of these reactions, the sodium or lithium metal is oxidized to sodium or lithium cations. However, commercial processes that use sodium or lithium metal can be expensive. Accordingly, in order to reduce the costs associated with such processes, it is desirable to regenerate the sodium or lithium metal after it has been reacted. This involves reducing the formed sodium or lithium cations back to sodium or lithium metal. Once regenerated, the sodium or lithium metal may then be reused and may react with another batch of reactants. Sodium melts at about 98° C. and lithium melts at about 181° C. Regenerating sodium or lithium metals at temperatures below their respective melting temperature enables the utilization of lower cost materials; however, to date, the processes for regenerating sodium/lithium metal from the sodium/lithium cations at temperatures below their respective melting temperature are expensive and inconvenient and can involve shutting down the vessel at periodic intervals to remove the plated metal. A new process is desirable.